


my body and heart, all in (requests closed)

by babyweis



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Confessions, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Requests, Slice of Life, i dont even know what im tagging anymore, lots of that tbh, ships to be updated as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyweis/pseuds/babyweis
Summary: a monsta x drabble collection, based on your requests.





	1. info

hello and welcome!

 

i decided to start this project to improve my writing and, of course, to deliver more fics to this fandom. all of the drabbles posted in here will be written based on your requests. feel free to leave them in this chapter's comments!

 

some head ups for you to check before requesting:

\- most of the fics will probably be around 1,000 words as they are supposed to be drabbles, so keep that in mind when thinking about what kind of a request you want to leave. (the lenght might be longer if the request really inspires me)

\- i only write member/member, meaning that i won't accept any member/reader or member/original character requests. i won't write member/another group's member either. 

\- however, genderbending and/or polyamorous ships are fine! i do write ot7 as well.

\- in your request, please include more than just the ship (at least the genre!). a very specific plot is also fine, but again, remember that it's just a drabble.

\- i'd rather not write a drabble that's purely just smut, as writing it honestly takes me a lot more time than other fics. however, if your request includes smut, please tell me if you specifically want someone to top or bottom - otherwise i'll just go with my own views.

\- and just to be sure, for anyone who's thinking about requesting a harry potter!au, please don't lmao i've only ever watched one movie and never read any of the books. 

\- otherwise, i can pretty much write anything! you can also drop more than one requests, if you'd like :)

 

 


	2. no whispering in company! // kiho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They might have their own up's-and-down's, but their little family is all Hoseok could ever ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the request: "hi, can you make a kiho domestic au? changkyun as their three year old cute kid. they had an argument and they reconcile because their precious baby is sick. please make it a fluffy one. and PLEASE make baby changkyun super cute. YAY! THANKSSSS IN ADVANCE uwu"
> 
> here it goes, i hope you enjoy it and that it's fluffy enough tsgshhs. i had fun writing this!

Hoseok holds back a frustrated sigh as his third call ends up being a failure as well. He doesn't know why he's even surprised at this point - he's been married to Kihyun for five years and knows very well how the latter is like when he's angry.

 _Beep_. "Listen, I know you're still angry, but it's Kkukung. He's got a high fever, I had to leave work early to take him home from daycare. Can you go grab some medicine for him once you get off work? Thanks."

Hoseok brings the phone down from his ear and puts it down onto the kitchen counter, rubbing his face with both of his hands. He just hopes Kihyun will actually listen to the message instead of just deleting right away.

"Dad," Changkyun's voice comes from the doorway, and Hoseok swirls around to look at him.

"Sweetie," he calls out, hurrying over to the boy and crouching down in front of him. "Why are you up? I told you to stay in bed."

Changkyun sniffles, his lower lip forming a pout as he says, "Don't wanna be alone."

Hoseok's chest twists and he wraps his arms around the boy to hoist him up to his lap. "I'm sorry, love. Dad will come with you, alright?"

Changkyun hums in agreement, clinging onto Hoseok with all the strength he holds in his small body as Hoseok gets up and starts carrying him to his room. "Where's papa?"

"He'll be home soon," Hoseok promises, silently praying that it doesn't end up being a lie. "He'll bring some medicine for you, and then maybe make some soup as well. How does that sound?"

Changkyun's nose wrinkles as Hoseok gently puts him down onto the bed and attempts to pull the covers over him. "Don't want medicine," he says, sniffling again and kicking at the covers. Hoseok huffs.

"It will make you feel better," he says, soothing the covers once again. "You don't want to miss out on meeting grandma on Saturday, do you?"

Changkyun's eyes widen and he shakes his head furiously.

"Then you'll eat your medicine," Hoseok says firmly, running his fingers through Changkyun's soft hair. The latter still doesn't look pleased, but at least he doesn't protest anymore.

Really, Kihyun has always been better at making Changkyun listen to him, and taking care of others when they are sick, as well. Hoseok is good at playing with kids, but that's pretty much it.

Maybe he has gotten a little better at this now, though. At least Changkyun isn't crying yet, like that one time Kihyun left the two of them alone due to a short business trip and Hoseok almost burned down the whole house while trying to cook something.

It's barely twenty minutes later that there's a sound of the front door opening and closing, and then Kihyun's voice calling for their names. Changkyun, who was just about to fall asleep, now nearly bounces up from his bed, only to be stopped by Hoseok's arm. "Papa!"

Kihyun appears to the doorway just seconds later, his cheeks still flushed from the cold outside and still in his working clothes. He's holding a bag of groceries in one hand, and a smaller plastic bag with the pharmacy logo on another. Dropping them down onto the floor, in a very careless way to usual him, he makes a beeline to Changkyun's bed.

"Hey, sweetie," he coos, running a hand over Changkyun's forehead and then looking up at Hoseok, "He's burning up."

"I know," Hoseok says, awkwardly, standing by Changkyun's bed while suddenly feeling very out of place. "I'll, I'll just unpack the groceries and bring the medicine to him," he says, and then he leaves the room after shooting Changkyun a smile.

He's already half on his way to the kitchen when he realizes he actually didn't take the bags with him, and so he quietly returns to the room, picking them up from the floor. Kihyun looks at him from where he's sitting at the edge of Changkyun's bed, and to Hoseok's relief, his lips slowly twist into a smile.

"I figured I'd need the groceries to unpack the groceries," Hoseok says, and Kihyun laughs, followed by Changkyun.

"Dad is a fool," Kihyun tells Changkyun, and the latter hums in agreement. Hoseok snorts but doesn't protest, hurrying out of the room with the bags in his hands.

Kihyun laughed. Kihyun doesn't laugh when he's mad. Or if he does, it's terrifying and dead and Hoseok himself knows he's going to end up dead as well very soon. However, that was his real, genuine laugh. Kihyun isn't mad at him anymore.

Grinning to himself, Hoseok starts unpacking the groceries, and then mixes Changkyun's medicine into a glass of water. When he brings it to Changkyun's room, Kihyun is still sitting by his bed, gently petting his hair while talking about something with a hushed voice.

Hoseok stops at the doorway and watches, a sudden wave of love and adoration for the both of them washing over him. A smile makes its way on his face without him even noticing it at first, and at the same time he tears up a little. _God_ , he loves them so much.

Kihyun turns his head to look at him, at first looking confused with his raised, perfectly curved eyebrow, but then his face softens and he reaches towards Hoseok with his hand. "Come here," he says.

Hoseok makes his way to Changkyun's bed and carefully puts the glass on the nightstand before sitting down next to Kihyun, looking back and forth at the two of them until Kihyun pulls him into a hug.

"I'm sorry, about yesterday," Hoseok whispers as he pulls Kihyun closer to him, "I know you've been stressed lately already."

"You're forgiven," Kihyun whispers back, "Now, stop crying, you big idiot."

Hoseok laughs, but it sounds more of a wet sob than anything. Kihyun ruffles his hair and pulls away, giving him a bright smile, and Hoseok thinks he might have just fallen in love with him all over again.

"No whispering in company!" Changkyun calls out, and both of them laugh, turning their heads to look at him. Kihyun brushes his cheek and tilts his head.

"Who taught you that?"

"Uncle Minhyuk," Changkyun says with a grin. Hoseok snorts while Kihyun shakes his head.

"He's right, though," Hoseok says, leaning down to peck the tip of Changkyun's nose. "We're sorry. It was adult stuff."

"I wanna know adult stuff too," Changkyun protests, and then coughs, which causes Kihyun to fuss over him again, tucking him tightly under the covers. Hoseok smiles, rubbing Kihyun's arm with one hand and Changkyun's arm with the other.

 _I wouldn't exchange the two of you for the world_ , he thinks, and then he says it out loud. Kihyun shoves him lightly while hiding a smile, and Changkyun giggles, untangling himself from the covers once again to attach himself on Hoseok's arm.

 

 


	3. we can talk later // changkyun/everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun is tired and hurt, but also loved, so it's going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request: "Hi I was wondering if you would do a story about Changkyun being abused by a new manager and doesn't say anything because he threatens to hurt Minkyun or Jooheon. The others find out what is going on when they walk in on Changkyun being hurt and put a stop to it. I'd like to see how you would write them comforting and taking care of him. I'd like it if you could do it as Changkyun/everyone pairing"
> 
> i tried my best hahah, i kind of feel like it should've made it longer so i could've expressed everything better. i'm also still learning to write member/everyone fics as the big amount of characters in one scene makes it challenging. anyway, i hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (changkyun deserves all the love in the world)

Changkyun is just _tired_.

After working on new songs for the whole night and only having two hours of sleep on his studio's uncomfortable couch, he wants nothing but to go home, eat the breakfast Kihyun probably already has prepared for everyone and then take a long, long shower. It's not really a big thing to ask for, especially considering the fact that their schedule is almost completely free for the day, but of course it's still too much.

Still rubbing his eyes, he shoves the door of the studio open - too carelessly. There's someone cursing and a cup of coffee spilled onto the floor, and Changkyun only notices what has happened when it's already too late to do anything.

"Manager Choi," he breathes out, tightening his grip on the door handle, "I didn't- I'm sorry, I was-"

"Shut up," the man interrupts. There's a familiar bite to his words, and Changkyun flinches a little. "Are you just going to stand there and not clean this mess up? You better get me a new coffee as well. Christ, how do they deal with you?"

"I'm sorry," Changkyun says again, suddenly struggling to find the right words. He tries to think of the nearest restroom to grab something he can wipe the floor with, but his mind is blank. He knows this place like his own home - why is his mind acting up now? "I'll, uh- I don't have any money with me, though, so I can't..."

His voice dies in his throat as the older man looks at him, stepping closer with his eyebrow raised. Out of instinct, he takes a large step back, running straight into the doorframe.

"You're an adult. And an idol. Try to act like one."

"Sorry," Changkyun repeats, not quite sure what he's apologizing for anymore. He doesn't want this to happen. Not again. He's just so tired and he just wants to go home. He doesn't want to be here, no, not at this place, not alone with this man. Why is he so clumsy? Why didn't he wait for a minute longer before shoving the door open? Why did he sleep in here and not to go home last night?

He expects the slap, but somehow, he still gets shocked when it comes. Eyes burning with tears, he brings a hand to his face. _Fuck_ , he's a grown ass man, he shouldn't cry, but he's just so _tired_ -

"What _the hell_ is this?"

Changkyun whips his head to the direction of the familiar voice, feeling relieved but at the same time, somehow embarrassed as he sees all the other members crowded behind Hyunwoo on the hallway. How much did they see? Why are all of them even here?

Manager Choi clears his throat. "It's-"

"If you say it's not what we think it is, I'm going to punch you," Hyunwoo says, and Changkyun nearly trips over his own feet. "Why would you slap him?"

"Look," the older starts, obviously panicked even though he's trying hard to keep up his front, "he was being disrespectful. I was-"

"Disrespectful, my ass," Hyunwoo snarls, "I'm going to-"

"Hyung," Kihyun interrupts, pretty much the only people who dares to do so when their leader is angry. He motions towards Changkyun with his head, and the said male feels like a child. He drops his gaze to the ground but keeps still otherwise, not sure what else to do.

He hears Hyunwoo sighing, imagines his face as he says, "We'll be talking to the management about this. Just- just leave."

Changkyun watches from the corner of his eye how the pair of expensive shoes disappear from his view, rapid footsteps making their way down the hall. He feels like he's finally able to breathe properly.

Another pair of footsteps echo from the walls, and then several of them, and suddenly Changkyun is pulled into a warm, tight hug, almost completely buried in the other's arms. _Hoseok_.

"Changkyun," comes Minhyuk's voice. Changkyun meets his eyes over Hoseok's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Changkyun wants to say _yes_ but there are five pairs of eyes staring him down and Hoseok clinging onto him for dear life, so he just says, "I want to go home."

"We'll go home," Kihyun tells him. So they go, the coffee still spilled onto the floor and Changkyun's legs shaking as Hoseok refuses to let go of him.

 

 

 

  
"Has it happened before?"

It's Hoseok who breaks the silence, sitting by Changkyun's side on his bed with their shoulders pressed together. To Changkyun's left, there are Jooheon and Minhyuk, squeezed together against the headboard while facing Changkyun's side. Kihyun and Hyungwon have taken their spots on the bed's edge, and Hyunwoo is the only one standing, his arms crossed and brows furrowed.

"What?" Changkyun asks. He doesn't want to have this conversation. He knows the others are worried, but he doesn't need this. His head is aching and he still wants to take a shower.

"Has he hurt you before?" Hyungwon speaks up, for the first time since they arrived at the dorm. He looks tensed, his jaw clenched and eyes glancing rapidly around the room. Changkyun feels guilty.

"It's," he stops for a second, shocked at how strained his own voice suddenly sounds, "It's no big deal."

"It is to us," Kihyun snaps, looking regretful right after as Changkyun flinches. He sighs, leans forward to place his elbows onto the edge of the bed and looks at him. "I'm sorry. We're all just- Why didn't you tell us?"

Changkyun shifts his position and inhales deeply. "He said," he starts, glancing over to his side at Minhyuk and Jooheon, who are already looking back at him, "he said he would do something to you-" he stops again, a heavy feeling dwelling in his chest and tears spilling from his eyes, and he almost chokes on his own breath. "Fuck, I'm so sorry-"

"No, don't," Hoseok tells him, "don't apologize."

"But I-"

"Hyung's right," Jooheon says quietly, reaching out with his hand to grasp at Changkyun's shoulder. It's a simple gesture, but somehow so comforting, and Changkyun feels like crying harder. "You have nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault."

"Yeah," Minhyuk whispers, "we should've noticed."

Changkyun wipes at his eyes and inhales deeply, shooting a look at Minhyuk. "I don't want you to blame yourselves, either," he says.

"We won't," Hyunwoo speaks up, finally sitting down onto the floor in between Kihyun and Hyungwon. He looks about as tired as Changkyun is feeling as he looks up, his arms still crossed across his chest. "But you have to tell us what he's done to you. Please, Changkyun. I know it's hard for you, but we want to help you."

"I'll tell you," Changkyun promises. His voice sounds small and pitiful, and he doesn't miss the way Hoseok looks at him with his eyes filled with worry. "I'll tell you, but... Later, okay? It's just- I'm so tired and-"

Hoseok hushes at him gently, and Minhyuk climbs over Jooheon's legs to wrap his arms around him, his hair tickling Changkyun's cheek as he does so. "It's okay," he says, and Changkyun nods, leaning in to his embrace. Jooheon's hand is still on his shoulder, and someone's hand runs over his legs to rub his knee gently. "We can talk later. We love you."

Changkyun tears up again, but it's all out of relief and the overwhelming warmth he feels towards the others. He closes his eyes and breathes in Minhyuk's scent, smiling a little when he feels Hoseok slowly intertwine their fingers.

 

 


	4. you talk too much // hyunghyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk has his way with people, no matter the situation. Hyungwon is not an exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request: " “I may or may not have robbed a bank just now and please help me get away i’ll repay you in sexual favours and also cash"
> 
> i'd like sub!minhyuk though, it's up to you if the sexual thing would be explicit or implicit, smut isn't really matter."
> 
> hi hi i hope you like this and im really sorry it took so long, i've just been horribly busy for the past few weeks!! i'll be trying to update more often from now on.

"Why are you-"

Minhyuk hushes, loudly, shoving Hyungwon away from the doorway so he can get inside the café's tiny backroom. He shuts the door after him and draws the curtains of the nearby window shut, and only then turns around to look at the other man in the room.

"Are you alone?" he asks. Hyungwon raises an eyebrow, obviously suspicious.

"Yes," he says, "I was just about to close the place and go home."

Minhyuk sighs, his grip at the strap of his bag tightening. He'd hoped Kihyun would've been there - he's usually the one to close the café, he's the owner after all - but he's obviously not and now Minhyuk needs to come up with something real quick unless he wants to go to jail.

As if to remind him of how little time he has left, a loud, piercing sound of a siren cuts through the air. Minhyuk tenses up and shoots a frantic look at the window.

"Please don't tell me that has something to do with you," Hyungwon says, his frown deepening as Minhyuk looks at him again with a panicked look on his face. "Okay, _god_ , listen-"

"No, let me talk first, please," Minhyuk interrupts, making his way closer to Hyungwon while glancing back at the window, "I know, you don't want to get yourself into this mess, I get it, but I need help."

Hyungwon quirks his eyebrow, looking down at Minhyuk with his hands shoved in his pockets. "Look," he says, slowly, "I literally met you two days ago. Fine, you're friends with Kihyun, for reasons I really can't understand, but I'm not going to-"

"I'll pay you," Minhyuk interrupts him again, pulling at his bag and shoving it at Hyungwon's chest. His heartbeat is ringing in his ears and he feels like he's getting high on adrenaline again. "I've got cash in here. You can have some, a _lot_ , maybe even half of the whole sum."

Hyungwon looks down at the bag, and then back at Minhyuk, still looking reluctant. There's a lone strand escaping from his perfectly styled hairdo. Minhyuk stares at it and suddenly he knows what to do.

"What?" he asks, leaning in with his bag squeezed in between their chests. "You're scared? Don't play me. Aren't you quite familiar with these things already?"

Hyungwon doesn't even blink an eye. "I don't know what you're implying."

"Kihyun told me about your record," Minhyuk says, flashing a smile as he sees the other's face waver. "Not _everything_ , of course. Just a bit from here and there, you know?"

"That doesn't change anything," Hyungwon mutters. Minhyuk shrugs, tilting his head.

"But it means you wouldn't have any trouble with taking the money, doesn't it?"

Hyungwon doesn't respond. Minhyuk smiles and unzips his bag, pulling out a stack of cash. "You really don't want it?" he asks, dropping the bag onto the floor while slipping the money inside Hyungwon's shirt's pocket. "Or is this not enough?"

"It's not," Hyungwon says with a roll of his eyes, pulling the money out of his pocket and shoving it back to Minhyuk's hands. "And I'm _sure_ you have nothing else to offer me."

"You're _sure_?" Minhyuk repeats, shoving the money inside his own pocket instead. Once his hands are free, he grabs onto the collar of Hyungwon's shirt instead and pulls, forcing the taller man to look him in the eye. They stare at each other, and as Hyungwon doesn't even try to move away, Minhyuk speaks up again. "But I _do_ have something else to offer you."

"Yeah?" Hyungwon asks. Their noses brush together, and Minhyuk closes his eyes. "I wonder what that is."

"Myself," Minhyuk tells him. He can feel Hyungwon's breathy laugh against his skin, and then they are kissing, Hyungwon's hands grabbing onto his waist and pulling him closer. Minhyuk stumbles, his feet colliding with the bag he left on the floor in between them. Hyungwon breaks their kiss only to swirl the two of them around and push Minhyuk's back against the nearest wall, and then presses their lips together again.

"Is this," Minhyuk breathes against his mouth, "Is this enough?"

"Yes," Hyungwon whispers, his hand running up from Minhyuk's hip to his ribs, "I've got you."

Feeling light-headed, Minhyuk giggles. "Quite literally," he says. Hyungwon responds by kissing him harder, and he shuts up, sliding his hands to the back of Hyungwon's neck.

Hyungwon's hands are cold as they slip under Minhyuk's shirt, fingers digging at his skin. Minhyuk lets out a small, strangled noise but it gets lost somewhere in between their lips. It's not like he's complaining, anyway.

"Will you-" Minhyuk starts, inhaling sharply as Hyungwon leans down to mouth at his jawline, "Should we move elsewhere?"

"You talk too much," is what Hyungwon responds with, along with a slap to Minhyuk's bottom. Minhyuk whines, gripping tight onto Hyungwon's shirt, his cheeks burning up.

"Then make me shut up?" he suggests. Hyungwon lifts his head from where he was working his way down Minhyuk's neck and raises an eyebrow. There's a look on his face, an obvious hue to the way his lips quirk up, and Minhyuk suddenly feels _terribly_ excited.

"I will," he promises.

 

 


	5. sure thing, doll // showhohyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't exactly what Minhyuk expected when he decided to move in to a new city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request: "Hey! Can I request a Shownu wonho and Minhyuk fic, where Minhyuk likes them both, but doesn't know what to do... Till he finds out they both like him too.  
> Minhyuk is their new neighbor, the really hot new neighbor...."
> 
> here it is! it wasn't specified what kind of a relationship showho should have so i improvised on that part, hahah. 
> 
> also i have no idea what their shipname is so i just improvised on that too for the title hsgdhdjdks. 
> 
> \+ sorry everyone for the long wait, i'll be working on the other requests soon as well!

Minhyuk is, truthfully, a mess.

Moving in to a new city and a new apartment was supposed to be the beginning of something beautiful. A _new year, new me_ kind of a thing, but just in the shape of a _new home, new me_. He had promised himself that he would focus on important things such as his new job and making some new friends. Any kind of romantic interests should come after.

But, in the end, one can't really decide who they fall for and when. And Minhyuk, of course, had to learn this the hard way. The hard way, as in, oh-no-there-are-two-stunning-men-living-right-next-door way.

 _Two_!

Someone up there must really enjoy seeing Minhyuk suffer.

He met Hyunwoo the day he moved in to his new apartment. His cousin, who had helped him carry the heaviest furniture, had already left back to his hometown, and Minhyuk was struggling with trying to drag the rest of his stuff into the elevator and then down the corridor to his apartment. He hadn't realized before how heavy a simple box of books actually is.

Just when he was contemplating on giving up on the damned box and his entire life, an _angel_ appeared to him in the form of tan, toned arms and a kind smile.

"Do you need some help with that?" he asked, and Minhyuk immediately responded with,

"Yes, _please_."

They introduced themselves - Son Hyunwoo. Lee Minhyuk. - and chatted on basic things on the way from Minhyuk's car to his apartment. Hyunwoo told Minhyuk about the neighbourhood. Minhyuk told Hyunwoo about his hometown and his reason of moving away. It was nice.

And then they arrived at Minhyuk's door.

"This is your new place?" Hyunwoo asked. "What a coincidence, I live right there, next door!"

"Really? That's so cool!" Minhyuk exclaimed, the thought of not getting any romantic interests yet already flying out of the window.

"I know. Hey, do you need any more help with your stuff?" Hyunwoo asked, and Minhyuk only had time to nod and say _I kind of do, actually_ when he already continued, "I could ask my boyfriend to join us. He should be home."

A _boyfriend_ , Minhyuk screamed internally, before reminding himself of the fact that he, indeed, was not supposed to be thinking of any romantic relationships for himself. The fact that Hyunwoo already had a boyfriend should help with that.

And maybe it actually _would_ , if the said boyfriend wasn't equally just as hot and sweet as Hyunwoo himself. The second Hoseok waltzed his way out of the two's shared apartment Minhyuk just knew that he was absolutely and completely fucked.

"I can't fucking believe myself," he told Jooheon on the phone later that day. His childhood best friend had the audacity to laugh at him.

_"Chill, hyung. You don't even know them yet. It might be attraction that just passes after a while."_

And Minhyuk trusted that.

But now, it's been a while - several while's, as in almost a whole month - and yet, here he is, sinking deeper every time he as much as sees the couple next door. And he sees them around a _lot_.

It's like the two of them have decided to make Minhyuk their new best friend; they are constantly coming over, on their own while the other is elsewhere, or, most of the time, together. They also keep inviting Minhyuk over to their place - Hey, we ordered some pizza, want to join? - or ask him to join them on their casual outings on weekends. And Minhyuk is a nice person (and also completely hopeless) so he doesn't know how to say no. He even went to the _gym_ with them. He hasn't gone to the gym ever since he sprained his ankle there in his first year of high school.

He knows he needs to put an end to this. After all, Hyunwoo and Hoseok are already dating, _each other_ on top of that. They are just being nice to their new neighbour and want him to feel included, he knows that too.

However, he always seems to forget his plan of slowly distancing himself of the couple every time he actually is with them.

Like right now.

"Min," Hoseok calls from where he has his upper body shoved under the hood of Minhyuk's car, reaching behind his back with his other hand, "do you have your phone with you? I need some light."

"Sure," Minhyuk chirps, getting up from where he was sitting on the asphalt and grabbing his phone from his pocket.

It's not really _that_ bad to be friends with Hoseok and Hyunwoo, after all. For example, it's a lot cheaper to have Hoseok take a look at his car when it's making worrisome noise instead of taking it to an actual mechanic.

(What? Minhyuk was a spoiled kid. His parents never taught him to do such things on his own.)

"Are your hands full? Should I hold this?" He asks as he switches his phone's flashlight on and makes his way to Hoseok. The older man glances at him, his black hair sticking to his forehead, and Minhyuk thinks, damn.

"Yeah, you hold it," he replies, gesturing towards a particular spot, "point it there."

Minhyuk does as he's told, leaning closer so his phone lights everything up better. Their shoulders bump together, and Hoseok chuckles, but doesn't say anything.

Twenty minutes later the car is as good as new again, and the two of them gather their things to escape inside from the heat of the late August sun.

"Do you want to come over?" Hoseok asks as they step in the elevator, standing side-by-side with their arms brushing together. "Let's grab a few drinks. Hyunwoo is probably finished with his work by now, too."

And Minhyuk, of _course_ , tells him with the most enthusiastic voice, "That sounds great!"

Hyunwoo _has_ finished with his work - he has already cracked one beer for himself, seated comfortably on the couch in the living room. Hoseok throws a kitchen towel at him. "You didn't even come help us! We were suffering under all that heat. Do you even know how hot it is out there?"

"I _just_ finished," Hyunwoo tells him, "You're being overdramatic."

"I'm _not_! Min, you tell him."

"It's really hot out there," Minhyuk agrees, "I thought my skin is going to melt off."

Hyunwoo rolls his eyes, but ushers them to take a seat at the couch instead while he goes to grab them a few drinks from the kitchen. _Victory_ , Hoseok mouths at Minhyuk as they slump down onto the couch. Minhyuk grins and high-fives him.

"Alright, here's your beer. Move over a little," Hyunwoo orders, offering cool cans for both of them. Hoseok scoots to the side and gestures for Minhyuk to do as well, and so he does, ending up squeezed in between them as Hyunwoo sits to his other side.

"Why are you two so huge," Minhyuk complains, cheeks flushed as he takes a sip of his beer. He hopes the two think it's just because of the heat.

"We're not huge," Hoseok protests, "you're just so skinny."

"Well excuse me," Minhyuk starts, frowning as Hyunwoo snorts in response. "My muscles are just _lean_!"

"Sure thing, doll," Hoseok says, and Minhyuk nearly spills his drink all over himself because who the fuck even says that.

"Quit teasing him," Hyunwoo says, but there's a hint of amusement to his voice as well.

"I'm not teasing," Hoseok huffs. He straightens his back and leans closer to Minhyuk. The latter leans back to escape, but ends up just being pressed against Hyunwoo's side. "Doll is a cute nickname, don't you think?"

"I guess it suits him," Hyunwoo says, and Minhyuk gapes, turning his head to look at him and then back at Hoseok.

"I don't need your nicknames," he mumbles, but his cheeks are burning way too much for him to blame it on the heat anymore. _What is this situation?_

"Bet," Hoseok grins, flashing a row of perfect, pearl-white teeth, "you _like_ it."

"I _totally_ don't," Minhyuk somehow manages to say without stuttering. He looks away from Hoseok's smug face and takes a sip of his beer.

"It still does fit you, though," Hyunwoo speaks up again, and Minhyuk inhales deeply, turning around to look at him to ask just what exactly happened to _not teasing others_ , but ends up keeping his mouth shut because Hyunwoo's face is a lot closer than he expected - their noses bump together as he moves.

Hyunwoo looks even more flawless up close, Minhyuk notes in his hazy mind. _Oh_ , he really has it bad.

Hyunwoo blinks. Minhyuk mirrors the action, and in that brief moment there is a kiss pressed to the corner of his mouth.

Stopping on his tracks, Minhyuk holds his breath and stares as Hyunwoo pulls away with a tiny smile playing on his lips. _His lips. His lips that just touched Minhyuk's barely two seconds ago._

"Hey," Hoseok says, and Minhyuk thinks, _oh no,_ but then the former takes a hold of his arm and pulls him closer to himself. "Don't leave me out," he says, lifting his hand to wipe at Minhyuk's lips with his thumb.

Minhyuk's head spins. He opens his mouth to speak, but then Hoseok kisses him, _full on the lips_ , and so he just ends up making a strangled sound, followed by a surprised whimper as he feels Hyunwoo press a kiss on the back of his neck.

"What," he breathes out when Hoseok pulls away, Hyunwoo leaning his head on his shoulder from behind. " _What_."

"You're so slow," Hoseok says, leaning closer again to press his mouth against Minhyuk's jawline. Minhyuk inhales deeply, his body tensing up, but there is no escape for him from between the two men's arms. Not that he, honestly speaking, even wants to escape. "We've been dropping hints this whole time."

"Don't you like us?" Hyunwoo speaks up this time, his voice a little muffled as his lips are pressed against Minhyuk's shoulder. Minhyuk's heart jumps.

"I-" he starts, about to deny, but then he sees the look on Hoseok's face and ends up whispering, "yes."

Hoseok smiles. "Good," he says, running a hand down Minhyuk's chest, "then it's safe to confess that we like you, too."

Minhyuk's noise of shock is silenced by another kiss.

 

 

 

 


	6. i'll see you later // hyunghyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon is pretty sure his crush hates him, but ends up asking him out for a date anyway. The outcome really catches him off guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request: "you’re the opinionated one who always has a lot to say during critique but when i ask you out on a date you just blush and say yes" (hyunghyuk)
> 
> here goes!! I hope you like it. 
> 
> (look at me updating two days in a row wow)

 

 

  
"Just go and do it already, Hyungwon."

"Go and do what?"

"Ask him out."

"Ask _who_ out?"

"Oh my god, stop playing dumb!"

"I literally have no idea what you are talking about, Kihyun."

"Does the name Lee Minhyuk ring any bells for you?"

"...not really."

"Don't lie to my face like that ever again."

"I'm not _lying_. Why are you so obsessed with my love life, anyway?"

"Because that's what friends _do_."

"None of my other friends do that."

"You don't even _have_ any other friends!"

"Wow."

"You're not even denying it."

"It's just because I'm done arguing with you."

"Well I'm _not_ , unless you go and ask him out."

"Oh, for fuck's sake, _fine_."

"You're doing it?"

" _Yes_ , I'm doing it. Now shut up."

" _Thank_ you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
And that's pretty much how Hyungwon ended up standing alone in the hallway with people rushing past him. Lord, he hates Kihyun so much.

It shouldn't even be a big deal, asking his crush out. It's not like Hyungwon has never dated other people before or feels insecure about himself. It shouldn't be a big deal.

Except that he's pretty sure that Lee Minhyuk _hates him._

("You're overreacting," Kihyun told him, "It's nothing personal."

But how is it nothing personal when Minhyuk even avoids being in the same room with him every time he has a chance? Who does that? People who hate the person they are avoiding. Exactly.)

This is just his luck. There are so many people for him to develop a crush on, and his heart really has to go for the one who wants nothing to do with him. He feels like he's living in a bad sitcom.

Maybe he should back out. He could lie to Kihyun that he did ask Minhyuk out but the latter just told him no, because he already knows that's what's going to happen. Minhyuk's favorite word seems to be _no,_ anyway. He's never satisfied with anything. Especially not with Hyungwon.

He's just about to turn around, but then he catches a glimpse of familiar hue of red in the stairs, and ends up staying exactly where he was.

Minhyuk isn't walking with anyone - thank god - but he seems to be in a hurry, rushing down the stairs and then down the hallway while holding a stack of papers. And for a second Hyungwon thinks, again, that he should back away, because Minhyuk probably has something important to do - but he has already mentally prepared himself for this and it will take weeks to build the courage back up again, so he _needs_ to do it now.

"Minhyuk," he calls out, stepping forward from his spot by the wall. _Here he goes, ready for public humiliation._

Minhyuk stops, looking around the hallway before spotting Hyungwon. He blinks, and the scoots closer to him, dodging a few other people rushing by in the process.

"Hyungwon," he says, stopping a few feets away, "you called for me? What is it? I'm kind of busy right now."

"Right," Hyungwon breathes out, "This, uh, it won't take long."

Minhyuk nods slowly, looking at Hyungwon with his head tilted to the side, and god, Hyungwon's heart is going to burst. "What is it?" he repeats.

"Well, I was thinking," Hyungwon starts, trying to keep his cool to avoid looking like a total idiot, "have you got anything planned for this Saturday?"

Minhyuk blinks, in that uneven way of his, and Hyungwon feels like it really shouldn't be as endearing as he thinks it is. "No, I don't, I guess."

Oh. This is going unexpectedly well. Hyungwon doesn't really know what to do now that he actually has made it this far. He doesn't even have anything planned. What should he say? Where would Minhyuk like to go on a first date? What's his best shot?

Hyungwon shoves his hands in his pockets and takes a look around the hall to make sure no one is going to hear his _failure_ before looking at Minhyuk again. The redhead is already looking back at him, waiting.

"How about spending it with me?" Hyungwon finally asks. "As a date."

They stare at each other for the longest of time, and Hyungwon kind of starts regretting his entire life as he stands there in the suffocating silence, but then he realizes that Minhyuk is _blushing_.

Lee Minhyuk. Blushing. Because of Hyungwon.

"That's," Minhyuk speaks up, his voice abnormally quiet and soft, "yes, that sounds good."

"I-it does?" Hyungwon stutters, completely letting his guard down because he's really not able to think properly right now. _How is this happening._

Minhyuk nods in response, hugging his papers close to his chest as he looks away from Hyungwon. And Hyungwon kind of wants to ask him, _are you really sure_ , but then he realizes that it sounds more like he himself isn't really into that idea, so he doesn't.

"Can you give me your number?" he asks instead, and Minhyuk glances up at him, his cheeks still flushed.

"Yeah, sure," he says, "Just- give me your phone."

Hyungwon obediently pulls his phone from his pocket and hands it over, watching as Minhyuk types his number in. He has beautiful hands.

"It's done," Minhyuk says, clearing his throat as he offers the phone back to Hyungwon.

"Great, I'll text you later-" Hyungwon starts as he takes his phone back, but then their fingers brush together in the process and he nearly ends up dropping it out of pure shock.

There's some fumbling, their hands brushing together several more times as both of them try to keep the phone from falling, along with awkward bursts of laughter. Somehow, the phone safely ends up in Hyungwon's hands in the end.

"Sorry," Hyungwon says.

_Since when has he been this embarrassing._

But Minhyuk laughs, and Hyungwon figures that it's really not that bad.

"Anyway," he breathes out, stealing a glance at the papers Minhyuk is holding, "Weren't you busy?"

Minhyuk blinks, and then gasps. "Oh, _right_! I really have to go now, I'm sorry, I'll see you later," he babbles, swirling around on his heels to make his way to the other end of the hallway.

Hyungwon stares after him, trying to fight the dumb smile off his face but failing quite miserably. "See you later," he repeats.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"I told you it's going to go well."

"Shut _up_ , Kihyun."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. guess we're both idiots // kihyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk doesn't know how to properly deal with his feelings, and it leads to mistakes but also eventually to something good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request: "can i request a kihyuk one where they are in love with each other but afraid of say something because of monsta x and because they dont know if the other feels the same? and minhyuk try to forget about kihyun and starts to treat him badly and they have this big fight and afterwards min founds ki crying and ends up confessing and they made out and make up and never let each other go again?"
> 
> this is super late, but!!! i had fun writing this, i have a really soft spot for kihyuk hsgdjglglsksl

 

  
"Where are you going?"

Minhyuk stops in the middle of tying his shoes, holding the shoelaces in a tight grip with both of his hands. "Out," he replies, and then finishes tying his shoes before getting up from the floor and grabbing his jacket.

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Then why are you asking?" Minhyuk mumbles, draping the jacket over his shoulders. He has no time for this. This is exactly why he tried to leave quietly.

But of course Kihyun noticed. He always notices everything.

_Almost everything._

"Well, I just-" Kihyun starts, sounding defensive but also kind of confused, "I thought you are staying home."

"I'm bored in here with the others gone," Minhyuk says. He takes his phone from his jeans' back pocket and slips it in his jacket's pocket instead.

"I'm here, though."

Minhyuk holds back a sigh. "Yeah," he says, "I figured."

It's quiet for a moment, and Minhyuk releases a breath he was holding. He goes to grab at the door handle, but then there is a hand on his shoulder.

He shoves it away and swirls around to face Kihyun.

"Just let me go! What are you, my mom or something?" he explodes, desperate. He really doesn't want to deal with any of this - his stupid, foolish feelings - right now. Why can't Kihyun just take the hint?

"I, what the fuck, Minhyuk, just what have I done to you?" Kihyun spits back at him. "I can't even say two words without you getting angry! Am I supposed to just ignore that?"

"You're being overly clingy and annoying!"

"Me? _Overly clingy_?" Kihyun repeats, rolling his eyes while turning away from Minhyuk. " _You_ are always acting _clingy_ with basically everyone but me."

"Well maybe it is _you_ who's the problem, then," Minhyuk says, and then, regrets it right away.

Kihyun's posture stills for a moment, almost flinching. Minhyuk thinks of apologizing, but then Kihyun rolls his shoulders back and shoots a pointed glance at Minhyuk, along with a sharp " _Fine_ " before swirling around and stomping down the hall to the kitchen.

Minhyuk doesn't know what to do. He stands there, staring at the kitchen doorway, feeling frustrated but also kind of like a terrible person.

In the end, he takes a turn and leaves the dorm without looking back.

 

 

 

 

 

  
Minhyuk awakens to the sound of the bedroom's door creaking open and then back shut. Assuming that it's just someone going to use the restroom, he rolls over to his side and closes his eyes again to go back to sleep.

However, after several minutes pass, Minhyuk is still lying wide awake and whoever left the door hasn't yet returned. And normally Minhyuk wouldn't really think much about it, but for some reason, there's a heavy feeling bugging at the back of his mind and keeping him from falling asleep.

Heaving a sigh, he rolls over to his other side and checks the time from his phone - it's five in the morning. They don't have anything scheduled until the late afternoon, so there isn't really a reason for any of them get up so early.

He glances around the room while slipping away from under the warmth of his covers, and with a drop in his stomach comes to the realisation that Kihyun's bed is empty.

And, oh god, he doesn't know what to do again. It's been three days since their fight, which makes three days since they last spoke to each other. And Minhyuk knows it's his fault, knows that he should go and apologize, but it's difficult because it's not just about that stupid argument.

Kihyun was right. Minhyuk had been avoiding him and snapping at him over the smallest of things lately. He knows it. He did it on purpose.

He'd thought it would help him get over his feelings for Kihyun.

Regretful and just plain _sad_ , Minhyuk drags his feet to the door and then out of the room and down the hall. Kihyun is probably in the kitchen. He should go there and apologize. Admit that he did wrong. Make up some excuse and -

He stops on his tracks as a soft, pitiful sound escapes from the bathroom. It takes his tired, exhausted brain a moment, but eventually he realizes that it was Kihyun's voice and very much resembled a sob.

_Kihyun is crying._

He takes a few steps forward so he's standing in front of the bathroom door. The lights are out, only complete darkness peeking from the crack in between the door and the floor, and Minhyuk just feels worse.

"Kihyun," he whispers. There's no response, and so he tries again, raising his voice a little but not too much to avoid waking everyone else. " _Kihyun_."

A few seconds of silence, and then comes Kihyun's voice, cracking in the middle of the word, "What?"

Minhyuk's heart twists painfully. "Can you open the door?"

He expects more silence, or maybe a sharp no, but instead he hears some faint shuffling and then a click of the lock. He takes a step back and stares as Kihyun slowly pushes the door open, leaning against the doorway with his eyes cast downwards.

They stand like that for a while, with Minhyuk staring at Kihyun and Kihyun staring at the floor, and then Minhyuk says, "I'm sorry."

Kihyun doesn't respond.

"I didn't - I know this sounds like, so fake, but I didn't mean what I said. It's not you- I mean, in a way, it is, but-" Minhyuk grimaces internally as Kihyun looks up at him, somehow managing to look threatening with his raised eyebrow even as he sniffles, "but not in a bad way. Or I mean, I guess it's bad. It's _really_ bad, but that's not your fault, I'm just..."

He takes a deep breath, looks at Kihyun, then at the floor, then at Kihyun again, and says, "I like you. I really like you, not as a friend but so much more and I know that's terrible and doesn't make any sense but I wanted it to stop so it wouldn't make things awkward between us and so I- I tried avoiding you but it didn't work because I'm still-"

He stops as Kihyun suddenly cradles his face into his hands, basically yanking him forward so that their lips crash together. Eyes widening in shock, he stills for a moment, and then slowly brings his hands up to hold onto Kihyun's wrists. Kihyun presses closer to him and he finally closes his eyes, leaning in to the kiss.

They stumble into the bathroom, Kihyun pulling Minhyuk along with him, and it's clumsy and awkward in a way, but Minhyuk could literally care less. His hands slip down Kihyun's arms and he ends up holding onto the front of his shirt instead, breathing heavily as Kihyun breaks the kiss.

"You idiot," Kihyun breathes out, his forehead pressed against Minhyuk's and his eyes still glistening with tears, "why didn't you say anything?"

"Well I- Why didn't _you_ say anything?" Minhyuk asks. Kihyun gives him a pointed look, but then his lips twitch into a smile.

"Guess we're both idiots."

Minhyuk grins, but it dies off quickly as he brings a hand up to Kihyun's face to wipe at the trails of tears. "I hurt you, though."

Kihyun shakes his head and leans in to press a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "It's okay," he whispers, brushing the tip of Minhyuk's nose with his forefinger as the latter frowns. "Really, it's okay."

"I'll make it up to you," Minhyuk promises anyway. Kihyun grins.

"Okay," he says, "tell me again how much you like me."

Minhyuk snorts, but tells him anyway, whispering against his skin and lovingly running his hands on his body until it's six in the morning and they get interrupted by Changkyun barging into the bathroom.

(He leaves just as fast as he came in, crying out so loud it wakes everyone else in the dorm too.)

 

 


	8. come with me // hyunghyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon stares. Minhyuk glances at him, repeatedly, before turning his head away to look at the other side of the room.
> 
> Well, this is interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request: "highschool!au ; minhyuk is a nice and smart and one of the best students, hyungwon is the infamous delinquent. hw lowkey liked mh because he saw the boy feed a stray cat on the street, yes, hw is the bad boy who has soft spot for cats. he didn't know that mh actually liked him too but too shy to approach him, until one day mh made trouble on purpose knowing hw will be there in the detention room as well."

"So," Mr. Yoon says, wiping his hands on his pants as he leans onto the teacher's desk, "you skipped classes again, I heard."

Hyungwon barely has the energy to even roll his eyes at the comment. He leans back on his chair and shoves his hands deep inside his pockets while shrugging his shoulders. "I guess I did."

"You _guess_ ," the man repeats. He looks ready to start a lecture, his arms crossed on his chest and his round chin held high, but then there is a knock on the door. He shuts his mouth and straightens his back, making his way to the door while mumbling something about distraction. Hyungwon follows him with his eyes, appearing unfazed even though he actually feels curious. No one comes around the detention room at this time unless they've been given detention. And as far as Hyungwon knows, he's the only one who's supposed to be sitting in here today. Like _always_.

Mr. Yoon creaks the door open, and Hyungwon doesn't know how to react.

Minhyuk is one of the rare students who is among both the popular kids and the top ten kids, always surrounded by a big group of people and passing his exams with admirable grades. Teachers love him - he's bright, active in class and always offering his help here and there, touring the new kids around school on their first days of school. _That_ kind of a person, yeah. He's the embodiment of what all parents want their children to be like - the exact person _Hyungwon's parents_ want him to be like.

And normally Hyungwon would be annoyed by that and probably hate him, but fuck that - no one can hate him. _Especially_ not Hyungwon. But that is not what's important right now.

What's important right now is the fact that Minhyuk is standing on the door of the detention room while looking nervous and sheepish and the principal is standing right behind him.

Even Mr. Yoon looks surprised. Hyungwon sees his form stiffen as he bows his head at the principal and asks what brings the two here.

"Minhyuk has been put in detention," the principal says, scrunching her sharp nose as she takes off her glasses. "I decided to walk him here myself."

"Oh," Mr. Yoon says, disbelief evident in his voice, and Hyungwon thinks, _same_ because what in the _hell_ did Lee Minhyuk do to get in detention?

"Yes," she says, wiping her glasses on a napkin before putting them back on his face. She peeks inside the room and looks very unimpressed - and unsurprised - as she sees Hyungwon. "For one hour."

"Well then," Mr. Yoon mumbles, stepping to the side from the doorframe, "come in, Minhyuk."

Minhyuk is quick to obey, making his way inside to the seat next to Hyungwon. Their eyes meet, and Minhyuk _smiles_ at him before sitting down. Hyungwon is left staring at the empty spot above his head while trying his best to look unimpressed.

He feels like he doesn't do a very good job on that.

Mr. Yoon mentions something about walking the principal back to her office and then getting a cup of coffee for himself at the side. Hyungwon isn't really listening, until the man actually mentions his name.

"And Hyungwon," he says, "stay here. And please don't bother Minhyuk."

Hyungwon turns his head to give him a look of disbelief, but he's already gone, the door pulled shut after him. There's a faint sound of footsteps, and then, nothing.

Hyungwon doesn't really know what to think. He turns his head to look at Minhyuk again, only to find out that the latter is already staring at him. Their eyes lock for a brief, awkward second, and then both of them turn away with a whip of their necks. Hyungwon's face feels warm and his hand sweaty as he brings it up to rub at the back of his neck.

He can't be like this. He has a reputation to uphold.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" he asks, trying his best not to sound too curious even though he, quite obviously, is.

"Me?" Minhyuk asks, sounding like he wasn't expecting the question, which Hyungwon really can't understand because of course _everyone_ wants to know why _he_ is in detention. And Hyungwon pretty much is a part of everyone. "I, uh, I threw a basketball at a window and it shattered."

Hyungwon raises an eyebrow and turns his head to look at Minhyuk again. That makes no sense. "No one has got in detention for breaking a window in gym class by accident."

"It wasn't a gym class," Minhyuk mutters as he peeks at Hyungwon from under his long bangs, suddenly seeming embarrassed. Before Hyungwon can say anything, he adds, "And it- it wasn't an accident either."

Hyungwon stares. Minhyuk glances at him, repeatedly, before turning his head away to look at the other side of the room.

Well, this is interesting.

"Okay," Hyungwon snorts, "why would you do that?"

"That's," Minhyuk starts, but then he just shrugs and says nothing. Hyungwon wonders, for a moment, if it's actually the Lee Minhyuk or if he's been replaced by someone else, because this is just strange. Not just the entire shattering windows and getting detention thing, but also the way he seems almost _reserved_. Minhyuk has always been loud, brightly chattering away in the hallways with his group of friends or constantly lifting his hand up in class to ask questions.

In fact, there's only one time when Hyungwon has seen him act like this, and he doesn't know what to think of that because the situation was way different. _Way_ different, as in, he was trying to approach a stray cat with food out in the streets at eleven in the night on a Sunday.

And Hyungwon might have stopped and hid behind a parked car just to watch the scene. Mainly because it would have been awkward to just walk past him when there was literally no one else out in the area, and because Hyungwon kind of has a soft spot for cats. The fact that it was Minhyuk really didn't have anything to do with it. _Really_. It _didn't_ , at that moment, but afterwards Hyungwon just might have developed a soft spot for something (read: someone) other than cats.

But, _again_ , that's not what's important.

"You're not telling me?" Hyungwon asks, leaning against his desk with his elbow while still keeping his eyes on Minhyuk. "You know, I was just curious. I'm not judging you."

Minhyuk looks at him again, actually turning sideways on his seat so he's properly facing Hyungwon before saying,

"I really don't think you want to know _why_."

Hyungwon raises an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Minhyuk bites at his lower lip and then turns back around so he's facing the front of the room. "I wanted to see someone."

"You," Hyungwon starts, but then stops to think about it. However, no matter which way he looks at it, he can't really think of it otherwise. His lips twitch. "You know the glass on windows is see-through, right?"

"That's not what I _meant_!" Minhyuk exclaims, flustered, frowning deeply as Hyungwon fights off a smile.

"Sure," Hyungwon says, "then what is it?"

"You," Minhyuk blurts out. Hyungwon blinks, his mind going haywire as Minhyuk continues, "I needed to get here to see you."

"To see _me_ ," Hyungwon repeats, doubting that he heard right, but Minhyuk nods, looking even more flustered, and Hyungwon's heart makes a backflip in his chest. He keeps staring, feeling how his face slowly turns warm again, but he barely cares because too many things are happening in his head at the same time. "Why- I-" he stops, inhaling deeply, "Why would _you_ need to see _me_? In _here_?"

"There's no other way to speak to you in private!" Minhyuk exclaims, raising his voice again. Hyungwon kind of wants to say that there are a lot of other ways to do that, but he decides not to question Minhyuk's logic right now because it's still a fact that Minhyuk wanted to speak to him _in private._

"But why _me?_ " he asks, looking for some kind of a confirmation for what he's thinking. His mind is spinning, around and around and around and he can't really get to anywhere and Minhyuk isn't even _answering him._

He takes a deep breath and gets up from his seat. He's next to Minhyuk with two short steps, and then he's grabbing his hand and pulling him up from his seat. "Come with me."

"I- what- where-" Minhyuk splutters, but gets up anyway, not protesting at all as Hyungwon pulls him towards the door.

"We'll talk," Hyungwon tells him, looking at him over his shoulder, " _actually_ in private."

Minhyuk says nothing, and in a second they are out of the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mr. yoon, when he comes back: hyungwon, you had ONE job


	9. bubbles. you know? // jookyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun has something really important to tell to a certain forest guardian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request: "jookyun fantasy AU with merman Changkyun and forest guardian Jooheon. Changkyun likes swimming upriver to meet his fave forest guardian that he has been super hard crushing on for a whole. This time when he swims upriver, he decides he’s going to confess. (This part is optional I just thought this was funny) There’s a tradition in mer-people to show you are interested in someone, which is blowing bubbles. However, can’t really do that above water, so Changkyun just spritz water in Jooheon’s face."
> 
> ugGHH i had so much fun writing this lmao i love mermaid (mer-people????) aus

  
"Changkyun? Where are you going?"

"I'm not telling that to _you_ ," Changkyun says, dodging to the side as Minhyuk attempts throwing a small-sized rock at him. It goes past his arm and slowly sinks to the bottom. "Let me be. I'm busy."

"He's going upriver for sure," Hoseok says, lazily examining a shiny object he has probably found somewhere near the land. Changkyun frowns at him in an attempt to seem unaffected by his words.

"Do you guys really have nothing better to do?"

"I'm just worried for my baby brother," Minhyuk coos, "are you really going upriver again?"

"That's not your business," Changkyun says, swatting at Minhyuk's tail with his own. The latter makes a noise of protest, pulling his flaming red tail up to his chest protectively. The bright color, matching with his hair, makes it hard to believe he's actually Changkyun's older brother - Changkyun himself was born with a soft and serene tone of lavender.

It does make sense when Hoseok, as their older brother, is added in with his deep hue of blue, though. Others often make jokes about it - how Changkyun's color is a mix of his two brothers. He's supposed to be balancing them, but in all honesty, it's always Hoseok keeping up the balance.

That's probably just him doing his part as the mature oldest brother, though.

"Stop fighting, you two," he speaks up just in time. "Just go, Kyun. But don't be back too late."

"What am I, ten?" Changkyun questions, but swims away anyway. He really is busy after all. It's already past the time they promised to meet each other today.

 _They_. Changkyun quite likes how that sounds, that one, simple, basic word. It's not nearly as nice as _us,_ though. It can hold so much meaning - his mind just can't seem to get enough of that.

He guesses that if he lived in the land, he would be called a romantic. He has read about that in books, the ones that haven't been destroyed by water. The books make the word sound bad, though, shameful even, often acquaintanced with the word _hopeless_. Changkyun wonders why. Maybe humans are ashamed of holding such thoughts and feelings.

He doesn't understand what there is to be ashamed of, though. Of dreaming or loving - they are wonderful things, aren't they? They do create happiness, and happiness is a wonderful thing. Changkyun certainly feels happy and has a smile forming on his face whenever he dreams. Especially for the past days. It must be because they've been meeting so often lately.

It also must be because of what Changkyun has decided to do today.

He's been thinking of it for the longest of time, to be honest. However, he always told himself, later, because somehow he wanted it to be special. Somehow, he didn't want it to be just an ordinary day. Maybe that was, again, the mind of a romantic.

However, he can't wait any longer. There are no special events or celebrations coming around, but he's gradually getting impatient - it's like there is a tidal wave just struggling to break free under a calm surface. That's how he feels - his feelings are the tidal wave and his words the calm surface.

It's only fortunate it's impossible for him to drown.

He reaches the rock - the big one that's close to the land, a perfect hiding place when he emerges from underwater and takes a peek at the land to check the surroundings.

Jooheon is waiting for him.

Changkyun's cheeks ache from smiling so wide as he watches the forest guardian sit by the river while playing with a piece of a reed. He's sitting by the spot where the land is a little higher, the river flowing by it deep enough for Changkyun to hang out there comfortably. His horse is in the back, blending in the forest with its dark coat.

Changkyun could watch the calm scene before him for the whole evening, but Jooheon must have been waiting for him for a while already, and there is still that thing Changkyun needs to do today, and so he dives again and makes his way towards the land.

When he pops back up, Jooheon gets startled, dropping the reed while letting out a surprised yelp. He holds a hand at his chest and looks at Changkyun, "...lord, you scared me."

Changkyun laughs. "Sorry," he apologizes. "Did you wait for long?"

"Not really," Jooheon says, turning his body so he's properly facing Changkyun. "You know I don't mind waiting, anyway."

Changkyun huffs, but doesn't carry the topic on any further. There are more important things, right now. Things he needs to do and say. They can talk about other things later.

"I need to tell you something," he says. For some reason, his voice comes out unsteady and strange-sounding. He tries convincing himself that he's not nervous, not really, as Jooheon raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"It's..." Changkyun trails off, suddenly not very sure of what he even was supposed to say. He hides deeper into the water, down to his chin, and then asks, "Can you come closer?"

Jooheon looks doubtful, but most of all, curious. He slowly leans down, supporting his weight with both his hands as he stares at Changkyun questioningly. He doesn't say anything, doesn't rush him.

That's one of the infinite things Changkyun likes about him.

The both of them stay still for a long moment, staring at each other, but somehow it's not even awkward. Changkyun could spend hours just gazing into Jooheon's eyes like this, but it might be a little strange now that he already told the latter he has something he needs to say.

The sun is starting to set. It paints Jooheon's face with beautiful, exploding colors and draws out the brightness of his eyes, and suddenly Changkyun's mind isn't working properly. He opens his mouth, maybe to say something, but then he just ends up lowering down under the surface, gathering water in his mouth and then getting up to spray it straight on Jooheon's face.

Jooheon blinks rapidly, but otherwise he's still not moving _at all,_ and it's kind of comical but Changkyun still definitely shouldn't laugh because this is a serious situation.

"I..." he tries explaining at the bewildered look on Jooheon's face, "it's...I...bubbles. You know?"

"I don't..." Jooheon starts, the water still dripping down his face, but then recognition flashes in his eyes. "W-wait, bubbles?"

Changkyun nods, slowly. Jooheon keeps staring at him, opening and closing his mouth as if he can't figure out what to say, and just _maybe_ Changkyun finally understands what there might be to be ashamed of.

Scratch that, he _definitely_ understands.

"Sorry," he mutters, cheeks burning, and then he completely emerges underwater, turning away from the guardian. Oh, he should have known, of course it would end up like this, _of course_ , he's a merman and Jooheon lives in the land, that's-

"No! Wait! Changkyun-"

There's a big splash behind him, and it takes a second for him to realize it was Jooheon falling - jumping? - into the river, and then another second for him to remember that Jooheon _can't swim._

Changkyun swirls around and basically bolts at the guardian, wrapping his arms around him to bring him to the river's surface. Jooheon coughs loudly and searches behind himself with one hand to grab at the land, and keeps the other around Changkyun as he inhales deeply.

"You _idiot_ ," Changkyun emphasizes, trying not be affected by how close they are, "just what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking anything," Jooheon breathes out, "I- you just- why were you leaving?"

"You weren't saying anything!"

"I was _trying_ to, you could've just at least waited for two seconds longer!"

"Well I-" Changkyun breathes deeply, realizing that he really doesn't have anything to say about that, because it's true. He blinks and looks away from Jooheon, swaying his tail from side to side, "what were you _trying_ to say, then?"

"Well I guess.." Jooheon starts, lowering his voice as he does so. Changkyun sees from the corner of his eye how he removes his hand from grasping at the land and, then, wraps it around Changkyun as well. And it's technically Changkyun holding the both of them there, but it's not difficult with the water gently carrying them. "I guess - I hope I remember this bubbles thing right because I'm making a total fool of myself if I don't - but I mean, I really like you too."

Changkyun's cheeks heat up and he quickly returns his gaze to the guardian, who also appears flustered, but still completely honest.

"Am I remembering it right?" Jooheon questions, gently brushing Changkyun's cheek with his knuckles, and Changkyun finally breaks into a smile,

"Yeah," he says, "you are."


	10. i'm going to count to three // changkyun/everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just little Changkyun and the six hyungs taking care of him, each in their own ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request: "i'm really a sucker for a baby Changkyun so can you make a little space au? where changkyun often drops into little space, and please make each member have a scene alone with little changkyun."
> 
> i'm super late once again but here it is!!!! i've never before written a little space au and that,,,, probably shows,,,, but,,,,, i hope you enjoy it nonetheless. it's also longer than the previous ones because if i tried sticking to around 1000 words then each scene would've been like super short sO  
> \+ at first i was going to make changkyun call all of the members daddy while in little space but then i thought it would've been kinda funny so i just settled for hyung for the most of them
> 
> (side note: the comeback ended me and i am, actually, posting this from the afterlife.)

 

  
"Kkukung."

Changkyun huffs and crosses his arms, stubbornly turning his head to look at the opposite direction. No _way_ is he going to eat that...that, whatever it even _is_.

There's a sigh, one that Changkyun knows too well whether he's in littlespace or not, and he immediately feels a little guilty. Just a _little_. Not enough to stuff that weird-smelling substance into his mouth.

"Im Changkyun," Kihyun says, warning in his voice topped with the use of Changkyun's birthname, and the latter finally peeks at him from under his bangs. "I'm going to count to three."

Changkyun keeps quiet, all the way until Kihyun says, _two and a half_ , and then he finally leans forward to gobble up the food Kihyun is holding on the spoon, making sure to look as displeased as he possibly can as he munches away, even though it's actually not even that bad.

Kihyun seems pleased even with Changkyun's grim expression, grinning and leaning forward to pat Changkyun's cheek. "There," he says, "it's not that bad, is it?"

Changkyun scrunches his nose at him. "Can I go play now?"

"I told you to finish the whole plate first, love."

"But _Kihyunnie-hyu-"_

"No buts, sweetheart. I have the _whole day_ to sit in here and watch you if needed to."

Changkyun knows that's true. Kihyun once sat with him in the kitchen for _so_ long Hyunwoo had gone to the store and back _two_ times, because he forgot to bring milk the first time (he's so silly sometimes). That was the longest day of Changkyun's life.

So in the end, he opens his mouth without a protest when Kihyun offers him another spoonful, and even picks up the spoon himself when Kihyun's phone rings and he has to get up to answer it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Hey, Changkyun, do you-"

Changkyun looks up from where he's sitting on the bedroom floor, a purple marker in hand and dressed into old, oversized pajamas, eyes wide as they meet Jooheon's.

He almost gets pulled out of his headspace, stuck for a moment in something-in-between and almost feeling embarrassed, but then Jooheon says softly, "Oh," and crouches down in front of him. "What are you drawing, baby?"

" _Coloring_ , Honey-hyung," Changkyun corrects him pointedly, and Jooheon laughs.

"Right. Will you show hyung what you're coloring, then?"

"It gotta be done first," Changkyun tells him, huffing as Jooheon tries leaning over to sneak a peek. "Hyung!"

"Fine, fine, sorry," Jooheon says, laughing again, and Changkyun can't really be mad at him for very long. However, he still sticks his tongue out, and then turns around with his coloring book to make sure the older won't see the pages.

He hears Jooheon rustling behind him as he focuses on the airplane on the page, constantly switching in between the purple and a blue marker. "Hyung?" he calls out.

"What is it?" Jooheon asks right away, emerging to his sight from behind him. "Did you finish it?"

"No," Changkyun huffs, pressing the book against his chest, "what did you want to say when you came here?"

"Ah," Jooheon smiles, reaching over to ruffle Changkyun's hair. "I forgot about that already. I was looking for my headphones. Have you seen them?"

"By your pillow, Honey-hyung," Changkyun says, and then returns to his book as Jooheon swirls around to look at his bed with wide eyes.

"Oh, damn, you're right."

"A _bad_ word, hyung."

"Shit. I- oops."

" _Hyung_!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Kkukung, look! Come see!" Hoseok exclaims, and Changkyun has no other option but to leave his new, big toycar in the middle of the living room and toddle his way to the kitchen, where his hyung had gone to prepare a snack for them barely a minute ago.

"What, Seokkie-hyung?" he wonders, stepping to the doorway. There's no response, but then it comes in the form of Hoseok emerging in front of him straight out of nowhere, grabbing him and hoisting him onto his shoulder. Changkyun screams, hands balling into fists as he grabs at Hoseok's shirt.

"Got you!" Hoseok sing-songs, holding Changkyun still with one hand as he grabs a bowl filled with different kind of snacks and strides back to the living room.

"Not fair," Changkyun whines, but he's giggling at the same time, so his cover kind of betrays. Hoseok laughs as he carefully drops him down onto the couch and boops his nose with his index finger.

"Wasn't it fun?" he asks. Changkyun pouts at him.

"No," he lies, "'m telling Kihyunnie-hyung."

Hoseok gapes at him. "You could _never_!"

"Uh-huh," Changkyun nods, but then Hoseok launches towards him in a manner that just screams _tickles_ and he screeches, scrambling backwards on the couch to escape from him. "No! _No,_ I'm not telling," he cries out as Hoseok easily catches him.

"What was that?" Hoseok questions, attacking both of his sides with tickles, and Changkyun nearly tears up from laughing so much as he squirms wildly, trying to push Hoseok's hands away.

"I'm _not_ telling Kihyunnie-hyung, stop!"

Hoseok grins in victory and backs away, lifting his hands up. "Thank you."

"Not fair," Changkyun repeats, reaching over to the table to grab a handful of food from the bowl.

" _Nuh-huh_ , you didn't wash your hands yet!"

"Hyung didn't either!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Yours is so much better than mine," Minhyuk complains, staring at the huge pieces of paper they have laid onto the floor to play around with finger paint. Changkyun grins proudly, patting some red into the corner of his paper before looking over at the other.

"But Minnie-hyung's painting is pretty too," he says, and Minhyuk gives him a wide smile, looking down at his own paper again.

"You think so?"

"Uh-huh," Changkyun confirms, professionally nodding his head as he points at a specific spot on the paper, "but you gotta add some blue there."

"Really?" Minhyuk asks, smiling as Changkyun nods at him again. "Then I guess I gotta."

Changkyun watches curiously as the older does what he promised, smearing some blue onto the spot, and only returns to his own painting after he's given Minhyuk his approval.

"When's everyone coming home?" he asks, dipping three of his fingers in the purple paint.

"I don't know," Minhyuk replies, gently nudging Changkyun's arm with his elbow. "Are you getting bored of me, Kkukung?"

Changkyun snaps his head up and gapes in horror, "No, Minnie-hyung! Never!"

"I know, love," Minhyuk laughs, "Hyung was just joking."

Changkyun pouts, blinking, "really?"

"Yes, really," Minhyuk promises, reaching over to Changkyun probably to pat his cheek, but Changkyun shies away at the last minute, laughing,

"Hyung, your hands are messy!"

"Oh, oops," Minhyuk exclaims, drawing his hand back, and at the same motion somehow managing to knock over a bottle of yellow paint all over the floor.

"Hyung!" Changkyun whines, and Minhyuk nearly screeches, instantly scrambling up from where he was sitting,

"Oh my god, I need to clean this before Kihyun gets gome."

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Alright," Hyungwon says, squeezing some toothpaste on Changkyun's brush as the younger sits on the closed toilet seat, staring at him and the toothbrush with a suspicious look on his face. "Will you brush your teeth yourself, or should I help you?"

Changkyun makes a face, not responding any other way, even though he knows he will eventually have to give in to brushing his teeth before going to bed. He _always_ has to. Except that one time when he was alone at home with Honey-hyung and Minnie-hyung and they responded to his complaint with "we don't really feel like brushing our teeth, either", and then they all just went to bed.

And, that's apparently the reason little Changkyun isn't allowed to stay home alone with them anymore. At least that's what Kihyun says.

"Kkukung," Hyungwon says firmly. Changkyun frowns at him, crossing his arms.

"Don't wanna," he mutters, and Hyungwon sighs.

"I know," he says, putting the tube of toothpaste into the cabinet before stepping closer to Changkyun and crouching down onto the floor, so he's looking up at the younger. "However," he starts again, offering the brush to Changkyun, "the faster you do it, the faster it will be over, and then you can go to bed. It's past your bedtime already, you know?"

Changkyun huffs. Hyungwon raises his eyebrow, still holding the toothbrush in front of Changkyun's face, and the latter finally gives up.

"Okay, Wonnie-hyung," he says, slowly taking the toothbrush from him.

Hyungwon hums in approval as he gets up from the floor and ruffles Changkyun's hair, still wet and messy from the bath earlier. "That's my boy," he says, and Changkyun tries smiling at him, but his mouth is full of toothpaste and it ends up looking more like a grimace.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Changkyun rarely drops into little space when he wakes up in the middle of the night, especially if he's sleeping alone in his own bed, but he had a nightmare and it was awful and somehow, he finds himself crawling into Hyunwoo's bed at three in the morning with his favorite pacifer in his mouth.

"Huh," Hyunwoo says groggily, wiping his eyes before looking at Changkyun, and the latter looks back at him, blinking at the darkness of the room. "Hey," he says with a soft voice after a short staring contest, reaching over with his hand to pull Changkyun down next to him. "Is something wrong?"

"Had a bad dream," Changkyun mumbles behind his paci, snuggling closer to Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo lets him, pulling the covers over the both of them.

"A bad dream," Hyunwoo repeats, gently brushing Changkyun's forehead with the back of his hand, "why are those things bothering our baby?"

"Dunno," Changkyun says. "Daddy, can you make them go away?"

"Of course," Hyunwoo promises, gently running his fingers through Changkyun's hair. "I'll stay up until you fall asleep. They won't dare to come when I'm with you."

Changkyun smiles a little, glancing at him. "Do they think you are a scary?"

"They do," Hyunwoo replies, tugging his pillow a little closer to Changkyun so both of them fit on it comfortably. "I need to scare them away for scaring you, after all."

Changkyun hums, his nod of agreement stopping as he starts yawning in the middle of it, the paci slipping out of his mouth. However, he barely has any time to react to that when Hyunwoo is already offering it back to him.

Changkyun smiles, accepting the pacifer back to his mouth before closing his eyes and mumbling, "daddy is the best."

"No," Hyunwoo whispers, "Kkukung is the best."

Changkyun tries to argue, but he ends up yawning again, and Hyunwoo laughs softly, patting his cheek. "Alright, now. Time to sleep."

"Time," Changkyun mumbles, pressing his cheek against Hyunwoo's shoulder before adding, "Good night, daddy."

"Good night, Kkukung. Sweet dreams."

 

 

 

 


	11. it's okay, i'm comfortable // hyunghyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon's timer malfunctions and he ends up meeting his soulmate much earlier than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request: "I was hoping you could write a hyunhyuk soul mate au where one is an idol and the other is a fan and they meet while idol is 'disguised' so when fan finds out it's idol he freaks out for a moment but then immediately apologises and explains it was "a natural fanboy reaction""
> 
> here goesss i'm sorry i've been taking so long with the requests lately, i just got a lot of other fics i'm working on right now (i've got like 5 yet-to-be-published ones) and i also gotta keep up with my studies so hshdjdkskd. i hope you enjoy this, anyway!

 

  
Hyungwon's timer has four minutes left.

He doesn't know how that exactly _happened_ , because he could swear it still had over five hundred _days_ left earlier this morning when he woke up. He doesn't even know at which point it changed, because he hadn't really expected that to happen and so he didn't really pay any attention to it until he got off practice barely a few minutes ago.

He also doesn't know what to do. He's standing in a public park at eight in the evening and it's dark and kind of cold and he's not wearing his jacket, because the sleeves are too tight for him to roll them up to see the timer on his wrist. Should he stand still? Should he leave the park? Will his decisions affect the timer? They _shouldn't_ , but it already changed by several hundred days at some point today and everything is just too strange for Hyungwon to comprehend. Maybe he should call someone, like one of his groupmates or the manager. But what if he ends up meeting his soulmate while he's still on the phone? That wouldn't be very ideal.

Oh, god, it's less than three minutes now.

How do people actually deal with knowing they're going to meet their soulmate so soon? Most probably have more time to prepare themselves for that, honestly, since timers aren't supposed to just do this out of nowhere. Hyungwon was prepared to wait for nearly two more years before meeting them. He definitely wasn't prepared for _this_. He hasn't really even had the time to think about his soulmate properly - about what kind of a person they might be. Their gender, their name, their age, how they look like - their personality. Are they similar to Hyungwon, or maybe the exact opposite? What if they are annoying? What if they think _Hyungwon_ is annoying? What if the two of them just don't get along? Are they famous, maybe someone who Hyungwon already has seen on tv screens, or just an _ordinary_ person? What if they are intimidated by the fact that Hyungwon is an idol? What if-

There's a sound of footsteps behind him, and his timer stops.

Hyungwon stares at the perfect row of zeros on his wrist and stops breathing for a moment. The footsteps end abruptly and there's a sharp, choked gasp behind him. It must be _them_ , Hyungwon thinks, feeling light-headed as he slowly turns around.

The first thing he sees is a pair of white, worn-out adidas shoes, matched with black jeans. His cap hides the rest, and he has to take a moment before he lifts his head to look the person in the eye.

It's a guy. A _cute_ guy, Hyungwon admits to himself. He has a blonde hair, messy as if he'd been running. His cheeks are flushed and he's wearing a blue t-shirt even though even Hyungwon is shivering in his sweater and the jacket that he's currently keeping under his arm. But, despite the questionable fashion choices, he's still _cute_ and he just _might_ have the prettiest eyes Hyungwon has ever seen.

"I-I," the guy stutters, and it's short and kind of awkward but _dear lord,_ he has a _nice_ voice. He's staring at Hyungwon, not blinking even once while falling silent again, and Hyungwon actually starts fearing that he passed out standing with his eyes open when he speaks again. "You- oh my god, I'm... uh, hi?"

The smile appears on Hyungwon's face before he gets to stop it. "Hey," he says.

The guy nods, and then flushes deep red, bringing his hands up to his face to rub at his cheeks. "I-I'm sorry," he breathes out, "are you- are we..."

He doesn't finish the sentence, but Hyungwon doesn't need to guess twice what he's trying to ask. He rolls up the sleeve of his shirt properly and offers his wrist for the other to see. "I think," he mumbles, clearing his throat before trying again, "I think so."

"Oh," the guy says, staring at Hyungwon's hand as he twists it to indicate a handshake.

"So," he starts, "I'm Chae-"

"Hyungwon, I know," the guy splutters. Hyungwon blinks at him, and he laughs, and the sound is oddly loud in the chilly air of the silent park but for once, Hyungwon isn't complaining. It's a nice sound. His face feels warm. "No, wait, I'm sorry, I- I swear I'm not weird or anything, it's just- I know you. Your group. Your music. I've bought all your albums and- wait, so, basically I'm trying to say that I'm a fan, and I'm usually not like this, but this is just a, you know, a natural fanboy reaction?"

Hyungwon doesn't know what to do with that information. He also finds the guy's rambling kind of cute, and he doesn't know what to do with that information either. He feels kind of fond, though, about the fact that his soulmate is his fan and already has known who he is before meeting him.

He almost forgets about the fact that he still has his own hand extended forwards until the other finally actually grabs it, looking downwards in embarrasment. "I'm Minhyuk," he says with a small, nervous voice.

Hyungwon releases a breath he didn't realise he was holding, squeezing the boy's- Minhyuk's- hand. It's freezing, his fingers cold under Hyungwon's touch, and Hyungwon resists the urge to hold onto it longer than necessary.

"Alright," he breathes out, drawing his hand back. Minhyuk glances up at him, blinking- and _god_ , his blink is _uneven_ , the other eye closing before the other, and Hyungwon feels like he's going to cry out of adoration. That's really creepy and weird, though, so he holds it in. "Minhyuk. I'm...honored to know that you're a fan, I guess."

Minhyuk nods eagerly, shoving his hands in his pockets while staring at Hyungwon, and Hyungwon thinks he's going to _lose it_ if he sees that blink one more time. He inhales deeply and glances upwards, at the black sky above them. His breath comes out foggy, and suddenly he remembers just how damn cold it is and how Minhyuk is still standing there with a t-shirt on. He looks at the other again, at the way his lips are trembling just slightly, his arms pressed tightly against his body, and then decides to throw all his shame away at that moment.

"You're freezing," he says.

"No, I'm okay," Minhyuk says quickly, and Hyungwon gives him a pointed look before stepping closer and draping his jacket over the shorter male's shoulders. It's probably the cheesiest thing he has ever done in his entire _life_ , but Minhyuk is blushing again and it's just so endearing and Hyungwon decides right at that moment that for him, he'll be just as cheesy as he possibly can.

"Why were you out in a t-shirt anyway, at this weather?" he asks.

"Uhm," Minhyuk looks at him sheepishly, "it's just because... I just wanted to see my timer."

Hyungwon snorts at him, but smiles right afterwards. Minhyuk keeps staring at him for a moment before turning his gaze away, tugging at the jacket carefully. "Aren't you cold too, though?"

"I'm good," Hyungwon says, and he kind of means it, but he doesn't protest when Minhyuk opens the jacket, stepping closer to him so they're pressed side-to-side and wrapping the jacket around both of their shoulders.

That's just mostly because he's too flustered to even think of anything to say, though.

"I'm...I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I?" Minhyuk asks, and before Hyungwon even gets to answer him, he starts rambling again, "I'm just, I don't know, this is so weird, I mean- I don't want to invade your personal space so suddenly. I mean, at all. People always do tell me that I'm kind of an affectionate person and we-"

"It's okay," Hyungwon interrupts him. The latter still looks unsure, glancing up at Hyungwon carefully, and Hyungwon wraps an arm around his shoulders underneath the jacket. "I'm comfortable," he says.

Minhyuk smiles at him, his cheeks and the tip of his nose flushed, and Hyungwon has to blink at the brightness of it all.

 

 

 

 


	12. better than ever // ot7, kihyun-centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidents lead to cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request: "get burn while while filming mv (more serious version of jealousy mv incident were he burned his sleeves) (ot7 kihyun centric)"

 

  
Kihyun blacks out for a moment, short enough to keep his balance, but long enough for his mind to fall blank so he isn't really able to register what's happening around him.

It's only when he feels the pain on the palm of his hand and hears someone scream (probably Minhyuk) that his mind returns to the present and he frantically shakes his hand, stumbling backwards until his back hits someone. There are hands grabbing around his waist to steady him, and he's pretty sure it's Hyunwoo, but he's too busy hissing and cursing under his breath while holding onto his own arm. It stings a whole lot, bringing tears to his eyes, and it takes him a moment to realize that he's suddenly surrounded by people and that one of the staff members asked him something.

"What," he croaks out at her.

"How bad is it?" she repeats. He twists his arm forwards to show her his palm, feeling like he's going to throw up once he sees the burnt skin himself. His legs give out for a moment, and Hyunwoo, still standing behind him, holds onto him again.

"Hey," he speaks, gentle even with the hint of panic in his voice, "Kihyun, do you need to sit down?"

Kihyun nods hastily, and lets himself be led away from the shooting site, walking forwards with wobbly legs. Someone mumbles something about getting a car ready to go to the hospital.

"Here, sit here," Hyunwoo tells him, pulling out a chair from the corner, and Kihyun sits, slumping down while inhaling deeply.  A staff member walks over to the them carefully, holding a bowl of water, with the rest of the members trailing behind him.

"Put your hand in the water," he says, "it should help a little."

Kihyun complies without a protest, hissing and closing his eyes as the cold water comes in contact with his irritated skin. There's some rustling as the members gather around him, someone grabbing his free hand.

"Hyung? How bad does it hurt?" Changkyun asks, and Kihyun opens his eyes to look at him.

"Just- not that much," he assures the youngest, "I'll manage."

Changkyun doesn't look convinced, and neither do the other five. Hoseok looks like he's on the verge of tears, squeezed in between Minhyuk and Jooheon to Kihyun's left, and Kihyun attempts shooting a reassuring smile at all of them.

"Really," he says, "you don't need to be so worried. I'll be fine."

"I just _knew_ the whole fire thing was a stupid idea," Hyungwon says, and Kihyun even manages to roll his eyes at him, the cool water easing down his pain.

"I should've just been more careful."

They all look like they're about to protest, but then the manager comes fleeing to the scene, knocking at Hyunwoo's shoulder. "The car is outside," he says, looking at Kihyun, "you can walk, right?"

Kihyun nods and pulls his hand out of the water, getting up from his chair. "Yes."

"I'll go with you," Hyunwoo says, and Kihyun thinks of protesting, but then he sees the look on the leader's face and decides that it's probably better not to, so he just nods again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"How did it go? What did they say? Does it still hurt?" Minhyuk bounces to them with questions as soon as they step a feet to the dorm, a bandage wrapped around Kihyun's hand.

"I'm fine," Kihyun tells him, "it's nothing serious. I told you guys you were freaking out for nothing."

"You looked like you were going to pass out any second, of course we were freaking out," Jooheon huffs, pressed against Minhyuk's back as he reaches a hand over the older man's shoulder to pull Kihyun into a hug with them.

Kihyun sighs, but again, doesn't protest, draping his healthy hand as far as he can reach around the two's shoulders.

He feels kind of bad that they had to call it a day with the shooting because of his accident, but then again, most of the scenes had been finished already and all the members look like they really need to rest, anyway. He knows better than to dwell on his own guilt.

"How long do you need to keep the bandage?" Hyungwon asks, at some point having made his way to the hall as well, along with Hoseok and Changkyun.

"A week," Kihyun tells him, pulling free from the hug (with a little struggle, since Jooheon and Minhyuk are reluctant to let go). "The doctor said to change it every two days."

"I've got the spare bandages here," Hyunwoo says, waving his bag in the air while kicking off his shoes. "There's some ointment, too."

Hoseok grimaces. "Do you need help with the changing, or...?"

"A little, I guess. But don't worry, I wouldn't trust you with that."

_"Hey-"_

"I can help!" Minhyuk volunteers. Kihyun gives him an amused look.

"I'm not sure if I can trust you, either."

Minhyuk gapes at him, and Changkyun laughs from the side where he's been watching them, leaning against the wall. "I think it's safe to say that hyung is feeling fine now."

"Better than ever," Kihyun confirms.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Hoseok, for the love of god, stop wiggling your feet."

"I'm just trying to get comfortable," Hoseok whines, and Kihyun knows, even if he can't see Hyungwon from over the older's back, that he's rolling his eyes.

"This was the worst idea ever."

"This was the _best_ idea ever," Minhyuk corrects, his voice a little muffled from where he is lying to Hyungwon's other side in the edge of their makeshift bed created out of mattresses and blankets.

"Quit fighting, guys," Hyunwoo commands from the other end of the bed.

Kihyun smiles lightly and twists his body a little to get more comfortable, his healthy hand curled against Hoseok's chest while the bandaged one is lying against his pillow next to his head. Changkyun is breathing steadily against the back of his neck, sounding like he's already asleep even with all of the bickering around him.

Kihyun can't blame him. It's been a long day.

"It's so warm," Jooheon sighs, the one who came up with the whole idea along with Minhyuk, squeezed in between Changkyun and Hyunwoo.

"I know," Minhyuk says, and Kihyun can't help but smile at the two being pleased with their plan.

"Minhyuk, quit speaking in my ear," Hyungwon grumbles. They all laugh, and then there's some shuffling as everyone tries getting more comfortable, the silence gradually falling over them.

Kihyun is already about to fall asleep, when suddenly Jooheon speaks up again,

"Guys," he says, "someone needs to turn off the lights."

There's groaning, and eventually Hyunwoo gets up, striding over to the light switch with a sigh.

 

 


	13. i would buy you the moon // showhyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And, most importantly, there should be no romantic feelings involved. But Hyunwoo is basically the embodiment of perfection and Minhyuk is basically the embodiment of falling in love fast and hard, so that has proved to be quite a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request: "Can I request a shownu x Minhyuk fic, where Minhyuk is Shownus sugar baby, but has started getting feelings for him, but then finds out Shownu is moving away and keeps shut. But there's a surprise for him...? Also if you can please add smut. :)"
> 
> okay so first of all, i'm sorry for taking this long (again)!!! i've been writing a lot of other fics lately. second of all, i didn't add a full smut-scene to this because it's already kind of long and probably would've reached 3k words with that. hope you enjoy nonetheless! third of all, sugar baby minhyuk is a concept (and i might or might not have a longer hyunghyuk oneshot sort of dedicated for that planned out, for all the hh shippers who might be reading this)

 

  
"Are you leaving?"

Minhyuk flinches in surprise, grabbing at the wall next to him to keep his balance. He loses his grip on the shoe he'd been putting on his foot, and has to scramble around to take a secure hold of it again.

Hyunwoo is leaning against the doorway of the small hall, his arms crossed and his hair disheveled, looking at him with an amused smile. Minhyuk returns the smile sheepishly and slips the shoe on before straightening his back and nodding.

"I tried to leave quietly to let you sleep a little longer," he says apologetically, "sorry. And, uhm, I'm sorry I stayed over, by accident, kind of. I really didn't mean to fall asleep in your bed, but I guess I was a little tired after that- _session_. Don't get me wrong, though, it was really fun, but I- well, I got exhausted. Sorry. I mean, I know it's not really our thing to actually like, just sleep. Together. In the same bed. And the same house. So I'm-"

"Hey," Hyunwoo interrupts, laughing when Minhyuk shuts up and looks at him, "don't apologize. I didn't mind."

Minhyuk blinks, awkwardly shoving his hands in his jacket's pockets - it's new and expensive, bought by Hyunwoo just last week - and staring at Hyunwoo. "...really?"

"Really," Hyunwoo repeats. He looks back at Minhyuk and tilts his head to the direction of his kitchen, his hair falling on his face with the movement, and Minhyuk thinks it's unfair that he manages to look that good with a bedhead, barely been awake for five minutes. "And I really wouldn't mind if you stayed a little longer, either. I mean, I have to leave for a meeting in about two hours, so I could give you a ride home. We could have breakfast, or something."

Minhyuk struggles hiding a wide smile that makes its way on his face at the older man's words. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

Minhyuk laughs, getting rid of his jacket and shoes and leaving them in the hall, unable to hide his giddiness as he bounces towards the kitchen after Hyunwoo. "Thank you."

"It's no problem, really," Hyunwoo responds, glancing at him over his shoulder, still looking a little sleepy and Minhyuk kind of wants to kiss him. He's not exactly sure if that would be weird or not, though, so he doesn't.

That's the thing with having a sugar daddy. Sure, they've been doing this for six months already, and they know a lot of things about each other - Hyunwoo doesn't only pay him for sex, but other things as well, like having pointless talks about their lives for hours - and they're kind of close, but they're still not dating, and, most importantly, there should be no romantic feelings involved. But Hyunwoo is basically the embodiment of perfection and Minhyuk is basically the embodiment of falling in love fast and hard, so that has proved to be quite a problem. Everything has proved to be quite a problem, lately.

They pass by the living room on the way to the kitchen, and Minhyuk squints, stopping at the doorway for a moment to take a better look in the room. He hadn't been there yesterday - they'd went out and then straight to Hyunwoo's bedroom afterwards - but he's been there enough times these past months to know that the big boxes by the couch have recently been added there.

He raises an eyebrow and goes back to following Hyunwoo, catching up to him by the kitchen door. And he knows curiousity killed the cat, but he asks anyway, "Did you have a delivery of some kind, or what were those boxes for?"

"Boxes?" Hyunwoo repeats, looking genuinely confused for a moment, "Oh! The ones in the living room?"

"Yeah," Minhyuk says, taking a seat on a kitchen stool as Hyunwoo pulls it out from under the counter and gestures him to do so.

"Right," Hyunwoo says thoughtfully, preparing the coffee maker while glancing at Minhyuk. "Actually, I wanted to talk about that. You see, it's... I'm actually moving back to Seoul in a few weeks."

"You're..." Minhyuk stops, inhaling deeply and dropping his gaze to his lap. Well, that _stung_. "Oh."

"Yes. I was offered a promotion. It's a- it's a big thing, kind of. I couldn't decline."

"That sounds...really great," Minhyuk tells him, clearing his throat and looking up again. Hyunwoo is already looking at him, frowning a little. It doesn't suit him. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you," Hyunwoo says. "But, Minhyuk-"

"Wait, I'm sorry, I really need to use the restroom right now, just a moment," Minhyuk splutters, getting off the stool and striding over to the doorway before Hyunwoo can protest. He's not ready to hear it, not yet. He needs to take a moment, first. Alone.

He's not ready to hear that their thing is going to be over now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
They don't have a talk about ending things. Actually, they don't have a talk about anything, because Hyunwoo acts like nothing ever happened and Minhyuk is too scared to start the talk. So, they fall back to their routine of meeting a few times a week, the only difference being the boxes gradually piling up in Hyunwoo's house whenever Minhyuk visits there.

"I really don't know what to do anymore," Minhyuk mutters, pressed against Hoseok's side as the other attempts typing something on his laptop. He's working on his thesis. Minhyuk should be doing that, too, but it's not like he's going to produce anything worth adding there when he's moping over this situation. "He's leaving in a _week_ , hyung, and he hasn't said _anything_."

"Well, maybe he actually doesn't want to end things," Hoseok says with a sigh, straightening his back and slamming the laptop shut. "Seoul isn't even that far. It's, what, a four-hour drive away from here? It could work."

"But he hasn't talked about it at all! You'd think he'd tell me if he wants to keep doing this. How am I supposed to know what he wants if he doesn't tell me?"

"You should ask him," Hoseok says pointedly. Minhyuk sighs and latches himself on his arm, leaning his head on his shoulder as he stares at the wall opposite from them,

"I know," he says quietly, "but I just- every time I'm with him, I just can't. I mean, I want to know, but on the other hand, I'm just- I'm so scared that he's going to end things and then I'll never see him again."

Hoseok keeps quiet for a while after that, and Minhyuk grabs tighter onto his arm, clinging there like he used to do when they were still kids. Having grown up together, they're more like brothers instead of best friends, and Minhyuk thinks he would have already gone insane with this situation and his feelings if Hoseok wasn't there to hold him together.

"Look," Hoseok finally says, "I know you like him, a lot, and I understand how you're feeling, somewhat. But take this from someone in a five-year-long relationship: you need to talk about things. Be honest. Tell him how you feel. He probably likes you too."

"Are you really flexing on me with your and Kihyun's relationship right now?"

"That was not the _point_ , Minhyuk."

Minhyuk grins playfully and shrugs his shoulders before falling into his thoughts again, actually thinking of Hoseok's words. Even if he tried talking about it, should he really go ahead and confess? It sounds surreal. He hasn't really thought about _confessing_ , before. Not in the near future, at least.

But then again, the near future might be all they have left.

"Fine," he says, "the next time we meet, I'll talk to him."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"So," Minhyuk breathes out, putting down his utensils as he's finished with eating. There are two boxes stored in the corner of the dining room. "So, when exactly are you leaving? Saturday?"

"Sunday, actually," Hyunwoo replies. He has already finished before Minhyuk, leaning against the table with his elbows, his chin plopped on the palm of his hand. "So, in four days."

Minhyuk nods, slipping his hands down to his lap to fiddle with the hem of his shirt. Part of him wants to really just run away from this situation, to completely jusr forget about talking and pretend it's not happening, but it _is_ happening and this might be his last chance to do anything - to even see Hyunwoo. He _needs_ to do it. He needs to-

"Hey, Minhyuk?"

Minhyuk nearly jumps, snapping his eyes back to Hyunwoo in surprise. Hyunwoo smiles at him, amused, but Minhyuk thinks there's also something else. It's like Hyunwoo is _nervous_.

"Yes?" he asks with a small voice.

"Uhm, this might seem, I don't know, sudden," Hyunwoo says, clearing his throat and taking a glance around the room before looking at Minhyuk again. Yes, he definitely _is_ nervous, and that has an immediate effect to Minhyuk's already-jittery mind. This is it, he thinks, Hyunwoo is going to tell him they won't see each other again after this. " _Really_ sudden, actually. I think I should have addressed this sooner, though. A lot sooner, but I was... I wasn't sure how to do it."

He stops, looking at Minhyuk, and Minhyuk nods at him, swallowing.

"I like you, Minhyuk," he says then, and Minhyuk's heart stops. "I- I mean, a lot. For months, I think. Maybe even since I first met you, I don't know. I wasn't sure how to tell you, or if I should tell you at all, because I didn't want to make you uncomfortable or ruin things. But I realized, now that I'm moving, that- that I don't want to lose you, and maybe, if you feel the same- yeah."

Minhyuk's head spins. He opens his mouth to talk, but nothing comes out, so instead he just shuts it again. Hyunwoo- Hyunwoo _likes_ him? In the way Minhyuk likes him? He's probably dreaming. Is he?

"I..." he starts, hesitant. Hyunwoo is still looking at him, tugging at the button on the sleeve of his shirt like he always does when he's nervous. "I'm sorry, I just- I didn't except, I thought- but I really, _really_ like you too and I... don't want to lose you, either."  
  
Hyunwoo stops fiddling with his sleeve. They stare at each other for a long, pressuring while, until Minhyuk can't hold it back anymore and cracks a smile. Hyunwoo follows, his lips curling up, and then he gets up from his seat and makes his way to Minhyuk. Minhyuk gets up too, his hands and whole body fidgeting as he wraps his arms around Hyunwoo's neck and brings him down to kiss him.

And it's definitely not the first time they've kissed, but it certainly _feels_ like that, Minhyuk's cheeks turning red and Hyunwoo's hands careful and warm on his waist. A giddy laugh escapes Minhyuk's lips when Hyunwoo pulls away from the kiss, but not away from him, wrapping his arms even tighter around his waist.

"I should have told you before," Hyunwoo mutters, and Minhyuk hushes him,

"It's okay. I should have, too. But we did it now."

"We did," Hyunwoo says, smiling, and there's a slight blush on his tan cheeks. Minhyuk stares, like he always does, but this time, it's more openly. "Actually, there's... Still something more I want to say, though."

"I'm listening."

"You're finishing university in a few months," Hyunwoo says, continuing when Minhyuk hums in agreement, "and I thought- maybe, if you want to- you could come with me to Seoul, then. I mean, it's a big house, bigger than this one-"

"You're already suggesting moving in together?" Minhyuk asks with a grin, and he falls quiet, looking embarrassed. "That's _fast_. But that's also- well, I mean, that sounds _good_. If you're sure you're okay with that, I would love to."

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure," Hyunwoo tells him, a relieved smile spreading on his face, and Minhyuk just has to kiss him again. And again. And again. He only stops when they are out of the dining room and in the living room instead, Hyunwoo seated on the couch with Minhyuk straddling his lap.

"So does this mean you won't buy me nice things anymore?" he asks playfully, undoing the buttons of Hyunwoo's shirt. Hyunwoo rolls his eyes and leans forwards, clasping the back of Minhyuk's neck with his hand and pulling him down to kiss his jawline.

"No," he says, running both his hands down Minhyuk's back until he reaches his ass, squeezing there. Minhyuk gasps. "I would buy the moon for you if you just asked."

Minhyuk hides a smile and leaves the buttons on the shirt alone, slipping his hands underneath to feel Hyunwoo's chest instead. "You're making me feel so spoiled," he whispers, shuddering as Hyunwoo trails wet kisses down his throat and hums,

"You deserve it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i recently made tumblr; @reckless-shootout so you can come chat with me abt mx or writing or whatever you feel like doing hAha)


End file.
